It's Another Mystery For Me, Sweetheart
by thisjustaverageforme
Summary: discontinued Korbin Wells can't remember who she is. The only thing she CAN remember is her name. Join Korbin as she figures out who and what she is. Watch as she finds herself falling in love and finding out things that she never knew she could do before. Dyson/OC Rated M for later chapters. I'm sorry but I have a disease where I can't write good summaries.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up, I could barely remember anything, flashes of memories, I figured out my name, how old I was, and trivial things like littles facts, and for 20 minutes I forgot what I looked like. I ended up across the freaking country with only a bag full of clothes and 30 dollars. I woke up in a lair type room under a bar with 6 people who I'm pretty sure don't know the meaning of personal space or privacy.

I thought everything was fine until one of them said I wasn't human. She said I belonged to an ancient order of and things called fae, separated in two sections, Light or Dark. Everyone around me was Light, except for the human and a woman, she was unaligned. I'll just begin from the start, well just from when I woke up.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~At the Dal~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Do you think she'll even wake up?" A voice said with complete boredom.

"Kenzi, she was hit by a speeding car." Some deep voice said with extreme stress. I shot up in a panic, realizing I didn't recognize these voices. I instantly regretted that choice as my entire body screamed its protest. My body felt like it was just one big black and purple bruise getting repeatedly punched by an ogre on a rampage.

"Take it easy." The deep voice guy said holding his hands in front of me trying to get me to be calm. I looked around, people were surrounding me making me feel small and claustrophobic. I would've ran right now but the pain in my legs decided otherwise.

"Where am I?" I said my voice hoarse.

"You're in a bar. Well a lower level." Some blonde girl spoke up before shoving a light into my eyes I pushed her hands away, blinking rapidly.

"Wh- what happened?" I asked trying to get any memory before I woke up coming up with nothing.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Some brown haired woman asked. I was going to answer before thinking of my situation.

"No wait. Who the hell are you people?" I raised my voice, standing up gritting my teeth at my sore muscles.

"Relax, okay. I'm Bo, that guy over there, his name is Dyson. This is my friend Kenzi, the blonde lady, her name is Lauren. The guy in the fedora, he's Hale. And this is Trick he owns the bar." She introduced everyone.

"I'm, uh, I'm...

I trailed trying to get my name until it popped into my head.

"I'm Korbin." I said with a still confused look.

"Are you sure?" Dyson, I think, asked.

"Yeah. I'm Korbin Wells, 27 years old but I don't, I don't remember anything. At all." I answered with a nervous answer."

"Well just sit down okay? We'll get you some painkillers. We'll tell you everything." Trick said.

I nodded and hesitantly sat down I looked at what I was wearing. cgi/set?id=166603839

Hale handed me two pills and some water which I took happilly and mumbled out a thanks.

"If you don't mind, I need to take a swab from your cheek, Korbin," Lauren asked.

I warily nodded, trying to get this over with I wanted to go home.

I opened my mouth and she put the extra long cotton swab in my mouth rubbed it against my cheek. She took it out and swirled it in a clear looking liquid in a test tube everyone watched seeming to be holding in their breath. It slowly turned blue.

"You were right Dyson. She's Fae."

 **A/N: Hi this is my first story, well my first story on** ** _here. Anyway_** **tell me what you think, any negative comments are accepted. If this was too short let me know, I will make them longer but this is just a chapter to see if I should make more. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wish I could tell you that I was calm and accepting of the news that the blonde doctor had shared. I wish I could tell you that I understood everything, that this was okay with me. I felt that it wasn't good that they didn't seem to know what I even was.

Lauren and Hale had left. Then Trick explained what that meant, what I was. With every word the bar owner had spoken my breathing became more erratic and my head was spinning with this new found information. I tried pulling memories from the back of my head but came up with nothing and that didn't help to calm my nerves in the slightest. The fact that I had Dyson's eyes glaring a hole in the back of my head from across the room hadn't helped either. I tried to calm, I tried to slow my breathing, the oncoming panic attack didn't listen to my silent pleas to go away and decided to crash with the force Trick used to slam a thick book on the wooden coffee table. I jumped up in a burst of fear and pushed through the crowd of people. I tried running up the staircase but a brick wall layered in a leather vest beat me to the punch and snarled threateningly. I swallowed the thick lump in my throat as I saw his human face formed into that of a wolf's.

I let out a scream as I fell on my ass covering my eyes and curling into a tight ball. I started to hyperventilate trying and failing to get a grip on reality. My vision started to get blurry as tears streamed down my face. I started to feel sweat dripping down my forehead. My muscles started to ache from the tight form I held for what felt like an hour but was only around 5 minutes.

I stood up slowly straightening out still looking at the ground hoping to not see that face.

"What the hell was that?" Bo exclaimed.

I looked at her in shock. She was cradling her hand close to her chest.

"What do you mean? What happened." I asked my voice said shaking.

"You turned into a gigantic ball of fire when I touched you!" Bo shouted in anger.

"I didn't mean to, I don't know how I did it. I'm sorry, Bo." I said nervously backing up but stopped short realizing Dyson was still behind me.

"I think we should just calm down and talk about this over a couple of drinks. This has got to be stressful for everyone." Trick offered.

Everyone agreed, except for Dyson, who just stayed silent not taking his eyes off of me until he followed Bo up the steps. I stayed behind a few seconds trying to comprehend everything. I can't remember anything and that's scaring me more than the whole there's a completely different world with an entirely different race of things that have no problems killing people. I can't help but feel scared that I could be evil or a murderer or something horrible like that. I started to play with the rings I didn't realize I had. There were two different rings, one with a gold band and a black gemstone with a reddish orange color swirling over it. The other ring had a silver band with white mixing with the black. When I looked at them I couldn't help but smile. Those rings were the first thing that had actually made me feel safe.

I started up the steps and sat at the bar next to Kenzi. Trick had started pouring some amber liquid into a cup and slid it over to me. I stared at it trying to decipher what it was.

"It's whiskey. It'll burn on the way down but it'll make you feel better." Trick smiled.

"Thanks." I muttered. I decided to down it quickly. I felt the liquid to begin its way down my throat but I didn't feel the pain.

"So do you remember anything, like at all?" Kenzi said, staring at me oddly.

"I just remember my name, I can't remember anything else and it's frustrating me." I admitted quietly, staring at the now empty glass in my hands.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out what happened to you." Bo spoke up patting my back in a comforting way. I noticed that her hand was okay, I was going to say something but decided against it.

"I heard someone say I was hit by a car?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. That was us. Sorry bout that." Kenzi said sheepishly. I let out a chuckle, as that was the least worries.

I started to twist the silver ring on my middle finger.

"Those are some cool rings." Bo said trying to strike up a conversation but no one said anything to keep it going. I fell into a long silence lost in my thoughts. I still could feel Dyson's brooding glare on the back of my head.

I jumped at the sound of a loud crash. I turned around to see a woman with chestnut hair accompanied by a man in a cream colored suit and a dark complexion burst in.

They both had an air of authority so they could be some powerful people in the Fae community.

"We're here for the girl. It's time for her test." The woman spoke.

"With all due respect Morrigan, she just woke up, shouldn't she be able to figure out what she is before going up against UnderFae." Trick said bitingly.

"She was suppose to complete this at 18, that is 9 years enough time to have been trained. She goes through the test. It is in order." The man spoke, his voice too dramatically deep. Everyone was silent until he left. Kenzi tried to yell after them but Dyson grabbed her covering her mouth."

"Who were they?" I asked.

"The Ash was the man, he is the leader of the Light Fae. The woman is the Morrigan, leader of the Dark."

"What's this test they were talking about?" I asked no longer wanting to be left in the dark.

"They put you in an arena with the UnderFae. Then you fight, and choose your side." Trick explained

"That doesn't that bad." I said smiling nervously, knowing that it would be so much worse.

"It's a fight to the death." Dyson's deep voice spoke up and echoed in my ears.


	3. Two Birds of a Feather

Chapter 3

"It doesn't sound that bad." I said, smiling nervously.

"It's a fight to the death."

My stomach dropped. To the death. I looked around the room trying for a reaction that said he was joking.

"Really? I have to kill someone? Is this a world where morals go to die?" I cried out, nearly panicking.

"The things you are fighting, they only have one thing on their mind. It's to kill. They're UnderFae, they have no morals. They would kill you without a second thought." Trick informed.

"In that arena it's kill or be killed. From what happened downstairs, you've got one hell of a defense." Bo praised.

I nodded a thanks twisting my red ring. This is horrible, I can't kill anyone. If my memory is gone how could I defend my self. I didn't even know how I caught on fire.

"It'll be okay, Korbin, deep breaths." Bo said rubbing my shoulder. I could feel myself becoming calmer, more relaxed, and something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Is there any idea on what she might be? If she's a chi eating fae, we could give her a boost." Dyson questioned.

"I'll call Lauren and ask if she figured anything out." Bo offered and pulled her phone out and walked away with Kenzi following her.

"You do that, I have a few ideas on what you might be, Korbin." Trick said before he retreated down into his lair.

Now that just leaves me with Dyson. He just crossed his arms staring at me while leaning against a wall. I sat on the stool fidgeting under his dead stare. He didn't say anything just, stood there. Staring at me. I decided to break the extremely uncomfortable silence.

"Do you hate me or something?"

"What?" He said, training his brown eyes on me.

"Do you hate me?"

"What do you mean?" He said his brow furrowing.

"What I mean is that you've been glaring and brooding at me since I woke up." I said before crossing my arms angrily.

He stared at me with judgy eyes and almost answered but Trick interrupted. He carried a stack of books and dropped them on the bar letting them emit a large cloud of dust.

"I've narrowed it down to a few types of fae, it's obvious you're an elemental. Most likely a fire elemental."

I opened up the first leather bound book and flipped through the pages it was going on and on about fire fairies that lived in hearths or behind stoves.

"I don't think I'm Faery." I muttered.

"Okay I just got off the phone with Lauren." Bo said coming in with Kenzi. They sat down either side of me.

"And?" I pressed, she looked at me pitifully.

"And your blood doesn't match anything in the Ash's archives."

I took a deep breath, thinking over everything. I started playing with my ring. Trick sighed and spoke up.

"Well, let's get reading, see if anything sounds familiar to you."

I nodded and pulled a new book from the stack.

After hours of pouring over numerous books, I began to get extremely frustrated and slammed the book on the bar. I stood and began to get angry.

"I'm not any of these! I'm not some hearth Faery, I'm not Hestia! There is nothing left to think of! How are you even sure I'm Fae?" I exclaimed running a hand through my hair.

"Lauren is good at her job, you are without a doubt Fae." Bo defended.

"Well that's just great! How are we supposed to figure what I am if all we have to go on is a little burst of fire!" I was red in the face angry. Dyson took a defensive step forward.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously. I don't know why but it set me off.

"No Dyson I am not okay. I have something digging in my back, I'm this stuffy bar reading dusty old books and I've got freaking amnesia and just learned that I'm not human. So I am pretty much far from okay!" I stood there glaring at him taking deep breaths.

"You're on fire." He said staring down at me. I reached up and touched my head and felt flames licking the palm of my hand. I looked back and realized how uncomfortably close to him and I took five steps back. I quickly turned on my heel and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I could already feel the tears as I leaned against the door taking deep breaths. I really don't know what I am, if I can't figure out what I am it's only going to get so much harder to try and control the fire, I could actually hurt someone

For the past hour I had the feeling that something was digging into my back. I pulled off my jacket. I touched between my shoulder blades and felt somthing wet and a little sticky. I stared at my hand and saw blood basically covering my entire hand.

I reached back trying to find the cause of it, trying not freak out.

"What happened?" I heard Dyson ask from the dooray making me jump.

"I don't know." I said still trying to find a cut.

"Hold on, Korbin, let me see." I heard him take a step forward and pushed my hands away. I felt his fingertips ghosting over every inch of my back. He stopped just above my shoulder blade and his fingers pressed deeply. He pinched and pulled something, I gritted my teeth trying not to scream as I felt like he was pulling out pieces of my hair.

"Korbin?" He said.

I turned around and stared at what he was holding in his hand. It was long blood soaked feather but it was clearly reddish orange.

"I think I know what you are."

A/N: I just wanted to know what you think about this story so please review! Forewarning next chapter it'll be dual POV's between my OC Korbin and Dyson. So thank you so much for your views and i need to know what you guys think if I should continue AND if I should change something.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"Korbin, I think I know what you are." Dyson spoke._

 ** _Dyson's POV"_**

There was something off about her, I sensed it the moment I saw her. I felt like I knew her from somewhere but I couldn't place where. I was staring at her trying to think of how I knew her.

"Do you hate me or something?" She asked caught me off guard.

"What?" Was my brilliant answer.

"You keep glaring at me from across the room with your arms folded, like you hate me."

I thought it over and almost answered but Trick interrupted by slamming a large stack of books onto the bar.

I watched as she pulled out the first book and coughing at the cloud of dust that erupted from old pages.

I watched as she started reading the book. I took in her appearance, her hair gave off the impression of fire. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink, and her eyes were a brilliant sapphire. Her clothes clung tightly, her body was beautifully curved in all of the right places. She was basically the definition of beauty, that could be part of what she was. But the only thing I could think of was a myth or a legend.

I walked over taking a few of the books and sat on the far end of the bar, as I was pouring over the books. I kept sneaking looks, glad that she never noticed. My wolf wasn't as calm as I was. He was telling me that I knew her and that my wolf knew her too, in another way. It got me and the wolf excited.

30 minutes later she slammed the pile of books she already finished and started yelling.

I immediately got up stepping forward to make sure she wasn't going to attack. As she was ranting I saw her hair just turn fire.

"Are you okay, Korbin." I asked, wondering if she felt the flames engulfing her head. Apparently that was the wrong question.

"No Dyson I am not okay. I have something digging in my back, I'm this stuffy bar reading dusty old books and I've got freaking amnesia and just learned that I'm not human. So I am pretty much far from okay!" She kept taking steps towards me with each step forward. She was hot when she was angry. Of course I didn't say that in case she scorched the entire place.

"You're on fire." I pointed out. I watched she took a step back, and her red face slowly turning back to her pale complexion. She felt around on her head touching her still flaming head. She ran into the bathroom with a loud slam.

"Are we any closer to finding anything about Korbin?" Lauren asked.

"Not even close, doc." Kenzi said before she downed the rest of her beer. I wonder how many she was going to drink before she was wasted.

"If I can get some of her blood I could try and find out more. All I could test was a degraded saliva sample." She said as Trick handed her a beer.

"I can try and coerce her into giving a sample." Bo stood up.

"I can do that, Bo." I stood up.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged.

"I can be very persuasive." I smirked flirtatiously. I didn't give her a chance to retort as I was already walking away.

I didn't bother knocking as I walked in. I saw her blood soaked back and her trying to reach something on it.

"What happened?" I said not taking my eyes off of her. She jumped in surprise but didn't answer so I walked forward and knocking her hands out of the way. I trailed my fingers over her bare back searching for the wound, swallowing thickly, I could feel my wolf trying to fight forward, it was growling at me to take her right there, I didn't understand where these feelings were coming from. I willed him away and focusing on the task at hand. My fingers stopped above her shoulder blade, I pulled what looked like a feather. This must've been what was digging into her back. It was long and elegant even blood soaked. What felt like flashes of a memory came rushing through my mind.

 _"Come forward, brave warrior." The queen ordered in a commanding and soft voice. I knelt before her throne. She adorned a silver crown with blood-stone and rubies. She was in a long gown resembling fire. She was elegant and beautiful. Nothing less is expected from a Phoenix._

 _"What do you wish for?" She said staring at me._

 _"One of your feathers."_

 _"What do you need my feather for, shifter?"_

 _"The Blood King."_

Just like that it ended. I don't ever remember that happened, but it was a memory, and it felt like it was real. She looked at me with a facial expression that I couldn't decipher. Her eyes left my face and stared at the bloody feather in my hand. She grabbed the feather letting her fingertips ghost my hand.

"What am I?" She questioned, her voice strained.

 ** _Korbin's POV:_**

I didn't turn around immediately after I felt him pull the last of whatever it was from my back. I was too scared. I felt Dyson tense behind me and I finally turned to see what he had found. It was a feather, soaked with my blood.

"I think I know what you are."

I stared at him. I was feeling so many emotions, the most prominent were, relief, fear and nervousness. I tore my eyes away from his face and onto the feather. I reached forward and grabbed the feather, accidentily brushing my fingers on his in the process. I stared at it, watching as the blood dripped slowly on my finger.

"What am I?" I asked, my strained voice was barley above a whisper.

"Let's get you cleaned up first. Then we'll go out and tell everyone." He said staring at my face, obviously trying his hardest not look down at my uncovered body. Immediatley I covered myself with my arms and turned the other way. He found a rag and got it wet and took the liberty of gently cleaning my back. I closed my eyes, this felt familiar. It felt like we've done this before. Feeling his hands roaming my body teasing me, making shiver and shudder, it felt so familiar, it felt as if I missed it. All too soon he finished and I quickly put on my bustier and jacket. I grabbed the feather and left as quickly as I could with Dyson following suit.

"What happened?" Lauren asked turning on the bar stool.

"I think I've figured out what she is." He pulled the feather from my hand, and I immediately wished he hadn't.

"You wanted her blood to be sure, but I think this is from her other form."

"Which is?" Bo said obviously hating how cryptic he was being as much as I was.

"A phoenix. I'm fairly certain she is a phoenix."

"I can run a DNA test with this feather." She said taking it from Dyson.

"No. I don't want any of you taking it. Phoenix feather is extremely powerful and I don't want the Ash being in possession of it." Trick spoke up slamming the telephone he had in his hand. I relaxed, happy he defended it, I don't think I want anyone having except for me.

"How are we going to make sure?"

"Take the blood off of it. I don't want anyone to have it." I said grabbing a napkin from the bar. I took my feather back and started cleaning it off gently. I handed her the napkin and put my feather in my pocket.

"Who was on the phone?" Bo said.

"One of the Ash's men has informed me that they're ready."

I took a deep breath. I am without a doubt going to die.

 **A/N: Hi! So thanks for those who decided to follow the story and read it. I would appreciate so much if you would review, constructive criticism, I want to know how I can improve the story and if I should keep going. AND I wanted to know if I should start a few more fanfictions! I have been getting Ideas for them all the time, like Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries, and the one I just started watching, Teen Wolf. Goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _I took a deep breath. I am without a doubt going to die._

 _Korbin POV:_

 ** _epiphany n;_**

 ** _a moment of sudden revelation or insight_**

I think I was having one of those. An epiphany, I'm not human, that one was obvious. In the long and awkward drive with Dyson, I guess I came to terms with what I was. This is who I am, and what I'm going to be, there is no stopping it. I'm a Phoenix, I'm a majestic and apparently worshipped creature. I took the time to take in my appearance, I had a now blood stained leather jacket, and a leather bustier, and really tight shorts. I had these kick ass black boots and my rings, and I had red hair and sapphire eyes.

I felt the car stop and I looked out the window and stared some old glass factory warehouse.

I felt a pit form in my stomach, I was most likely going to die.

"You'll do fine." Dyson awkwardly smiled, trying to assure me, I guess but all it did was make me feel the exact opposite of it.

I stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance paying attention to the gravel crunching under our feet as we approached.

He opened the rusted metal door that groaned in protest.

I walked through letting the cheering and yelling of what seems to be an arena full of people, er, Fae, lead me.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay. Remember, you don't actually have to choose a side." Bo assured.

"Yes you do, you could be easily protected and taken care of if you chose a side." Dyson said through gritted teeth, his body going tense.

It was an obviously tense subject I wouldn't touch.

I felt Dyson's hand on the small of my back as he pushed me into a room.

"Leave us, Wolf." The Morrigan sneered. He glared at her but unhappily obliged. I watched him go, and quickly turned back to the woman in a tight dress that wasn't exactly modest.

"I'm the Morrigan. You must be Korbin." She held out her hand and I reluctantly grabbed it, letting her shake my hand before quickly dropping it.

"Let's cut to the chase sweetie. I want you on our side. We let you get to have more fun than those uptight people in the Light. Think about it sweetheart, I can sense that you're powerful. I can let you live up to your full potential." She smirked.

I took breath getting ready to answer until she held up her hand to silence me.

"We'll see what you choose after your **_test_**." She said and sashayed out of the the mildewy room just as the Ash walked in.

"Hello Korbin." He smiled.

"Hi." I said meekly.

"I won't need to give you a speech on why you should choose the Light. I'm sure the Morrigan has covered that. We do have a stricter set of rules though. We need to know what you are before you choose your side."

I didn't understand why but when I looked him I was almost allured. I felt as if I knew him in a different lifetime, that we were close. Very close.

"You seem familiar." I blurted out. He chuckled deeply.

"Perhaps we've met some time ago." He said and left.

I stared after him, and then the creaky metal door that slammed shut after him. I stared at it as someone came up behind me.

"They're ready, Korbin." Dyson smiled. I took in a shaky breath before following him.

Dyson led me through a small corridor and through a door. I heard squeal shut and its locks click.

I waited for about 5 minutes and walked forward next to the large wall, covered with weapons, from crossbows to broadswords.

"Fighter, choose your weapon." I heard an unfamiliar voice yell down from the rafters. I looked above me to see Bo and Kenzi watching with angst and a few irritated Fae glaring at Kenzi. Trick was in between the Morrigan and the Ash. Dyson was in the corner at the staring at me with his arms crossed waiting for something to happen. Lauren wasn't there, probably still testing my blood. Hale was there his arms folded looking annoyed with the entire situation.

"Choose already!" An impatient Fae yelled. I furrowed my brow, why would they be excited for a slaughtering of their own kind?

I turned to the weapons evaluating every single one of them. The crossbow looked efficient but most likely not powerful enough for what they would put me through, the swords were mostly dull, and the daggers were rusted. None of these were useful. I kept examining them until I heard chains being pull and a loud roar erupted from the far end of the cement arena. I quickly snatched the two things that had caught my eye. They were the only sharp enough swords, they were twin Xiphos swords, I don't really know how I knew this, but I felt the need to smile as if I met an old friend as I checked if I could hand the weight.

I expertly spun them in my hands and felt as the rushing metal blew my hair in my face I formed into an attack position as I stared at my opponent. It was a grotesque creature, I assumed it was a troll from its green hue, its underbite made his sharp and somewhat broken bottom teeth, its eyes were dark and beady, it was covered with warts, it only wore a small loin cloth, letting its disgusting belly protrude. The only thing holding it back were rusted chains. I watched as a scaly Fae freed its shackles before scurrying back to what I assumed was where they held these UnderFae. It let out a deafening roar which spurred the crowd into a frenzy.

It used its bare feet to dig at the ground like a bull. He charged forward, I acted on what I assume was instinct and adrenaline. I ran forward and propelled myself into the air back flipping and using my feet to push off of its head and front flipping to the floor. I landed on the floor surprisingly gently.

I watched as it toppled over from the force. He let out a grunt of confusion before he was up on his feet already trying to find me and when he did he let out a low frustrated growl. I didn't want to kill it but it obviously had other intentions. He charged at me and let out a malicious growl. I sidestepped last minute and let him impale himself on the sword. I felt him slide off and gag on his blood. No one said a word, it was a deafening silence. I could hear the blood dripping connect with the cracked cement blood. The crowd was muttering, to my surprise they erupted into cheers.

"FINISH HIM!" They chanted.

I turned around and pressed it against the monster's chest and felt the sword sink into its heart. I took a breath and looked at the UnderFae.

It's mouth was open and black blood that was staining the floor was also dripping down his chin. Its eyes were glazed over and staring at the high ceiling.

'Thank you,' I heard a gruff but relieved voice say in my head. I could only guess was the troll's.

"Bring it in!" The Morrigan yelled, I could see the malicious glint to her dark brown eyes as she gripped the metal railing leaning over slightly for a better view. Trick rolled his eyes and the Ash just stared more intently, but less excitedly than his obvious rival.

Someone dragged the troll away and the crowd once again fell into a deafening silence. All you could hear were my ragged breaths and occasional muttering in the crowd. All of the sudden I was violently slammed into a nearby wall by a large mass. I had already dropped my swords on impact.

I looked to see a large bald man who grinned at me revealing his yellow and black teeth. He through me across the arena where I slammed into a wall of boxes. My head was pounding, I'm pretty sure I had received a concussion. I let my blurred vision clear, I saw the behemoth of a man start towards me, I let the blood from a gash on my forehead blur my vision. I was ready to give up. I felt his meaty hand wrap around my neck squeezing it, depriving my lungs of the desperately needed oxygen. I kicked lightly trying to reach the ground he had raised me from. I heard his cry of victory. I wanted to say I had fought and try my hardest but damn wouldn't that be the biggest lie I ever told.

I had already closed my eyes waiting for my impending death.

 _ **A/N: OOH Cliffhanger and what was that little scene with the Ash? You'll find out soon enough and don't worry I'm updating soon I've started up the next chapter already. Yayyy. I'm thinking of renaming the story as I have realized I don't like the title anymore. So if you readers have any suggestion I'll gladly accept them, in the reviews or a PM. I'm also going to start a new story for the tv Arrow,**_ _ **I honestly don't know what love interest to do it might be Tommy Merlyn or Oliver Queen. Well, bye!**_


	6. You live, You Pass, You Die

**_I was without a doubt, going to die._**

"Korbin! Wake up! Fight him, you can do it!" They were screaming that, it was echoing and sound like I was underwater, it certainly felt like it, my throat was constricted and my lungs were burning with the effort to obtain oxygen.

"Korbin! Please, Dyson was right, try to fight him, channel you're abilities." I heard Lauren scream, when did she get here?

I forced my eyes open, taking in my surroundings.

This behemoth was still choking the life out of me, I flicked my eyes to the crowd, still struggling, everyone was pretty much leaning over the railings, Dyson he was being held back by the arm of the Ash. His face was cold and watching my every move.

I moved my hands to his arm guard I closed my eyes in pure concentration. I felt this burning sensation radiating off of me, from everywhere. I moved most of that sensation to my hands where I was gripping his leather arm guards for literal dear life. I gave a lopsided grin as I heard his agonizing screams.

He dropped me the moment his reflexes allowed him to and landed to the floor in crash.

He grabbed a war hammer near the rack of weapons and nearly smashed my face in until I rolled out of the way and jumped to my feet. I felt a little bit of head rush as I got up to early. The behemoth made a roar of annoyance once he saw I was out of reach again.

He started to swing the large war hammer wildly, hoping by any chance that I would get hit.

I felt my back smash into a wall and the gigantic creature stalked towards me grinning a broken smile.

" ** _Me rip you to shreds with bare hands_**!" He grunted out in broken English.

His grubby fingers wrapped around my neck and squeezed so hard I was afraid he'd break my jugular.

Soon I felt the familiar darkness start to absorb my vision. I felt everything fading out.

All of the sudden my back was in searing pain it was so immense that it forced me into consciousness. I let out a strangled scream as I felt something tearing through the skin and the bones reforming, tears started to find their way down my face as what I could only assume were my wings ripping their way through my jacket all at once. I almost passed out from just the feeling, let alone the pain

After what felt like hours they stopped growing, the crowd was in shocked silence while the behemoth was flailing me around as I had turned so burning hot that his skin and melted to my neck. He had finally managed to let go of my neck but I didn't let go of him. I flew up as high as it was possible and dropped to the ground, sending a cloud of dust forward. I didn't stop there. I couldn't if I even tried. I swan dived down and drove my fist into his neck effectively crushing his airflow.

I rolled off of his struggling body and examined my wings. They were soaked in blood, which was quickly sizzling off, leaving a disgusting metallic scent to the air.

I stood up, breathing heavy as I had obviously over-exerted myself.

I looked at the shocked crowd.

"I know you want me to choose a side. But I can't. I won't. I trust neither of you and I damn well know you don't want to protect me out of the kindness of your hearts. I choose to serve myself."

I looked into the crowd to see Kenzi, Bo, and Lauren running down the platform.

I let my legs give out and I collapsed onto the ground. I let the darkness overcome me as I slipped further and further into unconsciousness.

 ** _A/N: Hola! I have made the creative decision to rewatch Lost Girl! Yayyy *Applause* ANWAY. I've decided to rewrite the last two chapters, as they are completely terrible in my opinion. So as I am remotivated this story will hopefully keep my writing gears turning and this story won't bomb. And to add no I'm not changing the course of the story or what is happening there will still be a ritual to heal my baby, but she'll be more injured and a lot less conscious._**

 ** _PS: Please review and ask any questions you might have I'll answer them to the best of my ability. :)_**


	7. Chapter 7: Well Shit

The blonde man snarled at the ash, his hands were the only thing keeping him from going to help the amnesiac girl who seemed so close to him, in another life, considering his inner wolf was angrily fighting to get to the surface. To protect her.  
"Just wait, boy. I have a feeling she'll get through this. She's a strong fae. Deep down we all know it." He deeply grumbled out.  
Reluctantly the wolf and Dyson backed down, unhappily agreeing with the Ash.  
The next moments happened too quickly, the series of violent swings by the Cyclops had cornered Korbin soon she was forced up by her neck. Next thing he knew she was above the behemoth of a fae with blood soaked wings and was struggling to keep herself in the air. She had a fierce, determined, warrior's glare. Anyone who looked in her eyes turned away as it felt like the fire-haired woman was burning them from the inside. Then she dove down as fast as she could and drove her fist into the Fae's neck, effectively killing the beast.  
She rolled off the now dead fae and stood up.  
She stared at the crowd with a wild ferocity in her sapphire eyes.  
She looked to the Ash and then settled her glare onto the Morrigan. Her wings flared indignantly, every fae watched in awe as her wings started to envelope in flames effectively enveloping the feathers and burning the crimson blood filling the stale air with the metallic scent that caused to Dyson wrinkled his nose in disgust as it was enhanced for the wolf shifter. The fire died down and now every fae in the room could see the feathery appendages in all of their glory. Everyone was silent now realising what kind of power she held. With finality she spoke, her voice echoing around the walls of the warehouse, it was filled with authority and boldness.  
"I know you want me to choose a side. But I can't. I won't. I trust neither of you and I damn well know you don't want to protect me out of the kindness of your hearts. I choose to serve myself."  
Dyson snarled in aggravation, why does every new fae that comes into to town decide to not choose a side.  
To Dyson's right he could see the Morrigan disappointed expression and the Ash hit the railing in anger. They would both do well to have a Phoenix on their side in case a war were to break out.  
But the shifter didn't have time to be smug as he saw out of the corner of his eye, Korbin falling to her knees and he immediately ran down the scaffolding to get to Korbin before anyone else could.  
He knelt down at her side and lifted up her head. He gently pressed two fingers to her pulse point on her neck. He let out a curse when he felt that it was extremely weak.  
"Dyson she's lost a lot of blood. We don't know the extent of her injuries or what we can do to save her. I'd need to get her an X-ray. A blood transfusion. All of this I could get down at the Ash's compound. But she's not Light Fae." The human doctor said sadly.  
"Do what you can! Please, Lauren, it's my fault she got in this mess. If I hadn't been so reckless she'd be fine." Bo pleaded.  
The blonde doctor looked to her and then to the Ash, she couldn't keep her eyes from widening in surprise, he gave her the approval to go forth. Not wasting a second she looked at everyone, forming a plan.

"Ok, Trick, Bo, and Kenzi, I need you to go back to Trick's lair and find _anything_ on a phoenix, look for rituals, species specific healing spells anything that could aid Korbin. Dyson, Hale you're with me, I won't be able to carry her on my own." The good doctor ordered.

Everyone scrambled to their feet and got their asses in gear. Somehow that girl wormed her way into their hearts, and she didn't have to do anything. Maybe it was the guilt.

Lauren watched with worry as Dyson took the limp and broken girl up in his arms. Maybe if she didn't call it in, this wouldn't have happened.

Dyson looked at the weak and unconscious girl in his arms. He forced back a snarl, maybe if he hadn't told his suspicions to his friends this wouldn't have happened.

Once they arrived at the Ash's compound they immediately put her in the hospitable bed.

Lauren put on her lab coat and doled out commands, having the fae nurses hook up the unconscious woman whose wings seemed to fold under her body.

Hours went by, Hale left to go help Bo and Trick at the Dahl, at the very least keep Kenzi company. Whilst Dyson stayed behind, pacing, snarling, being an overall pain in the ass to Lauren. Nothing was working, the bones she set weren't healing at the same rate any normal fae's would, there was no way she could transfuse any blood since they had nothing even close to her species' blood type in stock, if she used anything else she'd go into anaphylactic shock and die because of the weakened state she's in, and a plethora of other medical anomalies she couldn't solve, so Lauren did what any medical professional would do on her situation, she snapped

" Dyson, I'm gonna need you to either sit down and help Bo, Trick, and Kenzi at the Dahl. You are not being any help staying where you are pacing around and acting like a helpless puppy."She growled out.

Before Dyson could snark back Bo burst in with all her Succubus glory, out of breath and huffing over an old leather bound book.

"We found something." She finally huffed out.

Dyson was on her in an instant.

"It doesn't say how we can stop her from dying, it encourages it actually. But we found a ritual where she can keep this body and her memories, or in this case, lack there of.." Bo said awkwardly.

"Really? How can you be sure?" Dyson asked.

"We found it in this old diary Trick had. It says we have to do the ritual immediately after she's gone, because apparently when a Phoenix dies they last for about 10 minutes so their loved ones can say their goodbyes."

"But she's not dead." Dyson interjected.

"But she is dying, this ritual is to make sure she keeps what memories she's had, and the body she made in her past need to do this right, or we could all die, or Korbin could end up stuck in Limbo for eternity." Trick appeared with Kenzi and Hale flanking him

As if on cue they heard a groan from behind them, then the sound of rapid beeping from the machines.

They turned around to see Korbin sitting up looking like she grappled a train, and it won, 20 times over. But she was different, her eyes were rolled back and she was breathing faster, her heart started beating so fast the monitor glitched and could no longer monitor it, only emit an ear piercing screech. Which in turn had incapacitated Dyson, for his wolf ears couldn't take it so he collapsed to his knee holding his ears while Kenzi, Lauren, and Trick, had all but passed out, their noses and ears bleeding. Hale acting on impulse used his siren abilities to meet the pitch and cancel both sounds out while Bo ran to Korbin to check on her. Bo's stomach dropped when she couldn't find a pulse.

 _ **Yay, I**_ _ **finally**_ _ **updated this story. Which means that I actually will be updating hopefully back in schedule and the hiatus is gone. And I'm going to be making longer, more detailed chapters. So, cheers!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Love, Kerah**_


End file.
